


[Podfic] Closer

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Healing, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 06, Sheith Month 2018, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: Recorded for bothSheith MonthDay 3: Drinking, and the "Altered States" square on myPodfic Bingocard.





	[Podfic] Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957294) by [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen). 



> Recorded for both [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 3: Drinking, and the "Altered States" square on my [Podfic Bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/143653.html) card.


End file.
